


Purple Ooze

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: After a long day at work, Jeff comes home to his tentacle monster boyfriend.
Relationships: Mpregnant Man/The Doting Tentacle Monster Who Knocked Him Up, Original Male Character/Original Tentacle Monster Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Purple Ooze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> I had the hardest time picking from all your excellent OW pairings. I hope this was a good choice!

Everything part of Jeff’s body aches. For his entire six-hour retail shift, his boss had him running back and forth from the stock room to the sales floor, bending over to straighten the merchandise on the lowest shelves and hauling huge heavy boxes across the entire store. His feet, which have started doing that pregnancy swelling thing that makes his sensible shoes tight and uncomfortable, now feel like they’re throbbing, and his baby bump may be small enough that he can mostly hide it under loose shirts, but it’s large enough to make his back sore after lugging it around all day. All Jeff wants is to take a nice bath and snuggle his boyfriend for a little bit before bed.

The apartment, when he opens the door, smells like something burning. Well, there goes his peaceful evening.

“Sh’reth?” he calls out, wrestling off his too-tight shoes.

“Everything’s fine!” a voice calls from the kitchen, which makes Jeff think that everything is not, in fact, fine. He half waddles, half limps to the kitchen to find Sh’reth standing in front of the open oven, which is billowing smoke.

“Jeff! You’re home early!” Sh’reth exclaims. Well, it’s more of a blurble, since Sh’reth’s mouth isn’t really well-formed for human speech, but Jeff has gotten used to it. Sh’reth is wearing three mismatched oven mitts on various tentacles, and he’s acquired an apron emblazoned with “Kiss the cook!” somewhere.

(Tentacley eldritch abominations don’t have genders, as such, but Sh’reth said he likes the idea of being Jeff’s boyfriend, and the traditional pronouns that accompany it.)

Actually, Jeff is home late, because some asshole unfolded one of every t-shirt in the athletic section and then didn’t buy any of them, but linear time is another thing that Sh’reth has limited experience with.

“What’s on fire?” Jeff says, remarkably calmly, because panicking just makes Sh’reth too excited to communicate in words.

“Nothing!” Sh’reth insists. “No fire!” To demonstrate, he opens the oven, which releases a cloud of acrid smoke. The smoke detector starts beeping, and the shrill noise makes Sh’reth _shudder_ , like ripples across a pond.

The oven, thankfully, does not contain any actual fire. It does contain a pan full of something charred and black that may have once been lasagna. Jeff turns the oven off and shuts the door, leaving the blackened hunk of charcoal to deal with later. He turns on the ceiling fan and waves a dishrag at the smoke detector until it stops beeping, and then turns to look at Sh’reth, whose tentacles are drooping dejectedly.

“We talked about this,” Jeff says. “I’ll teach you how to cook, if you want, but you can’t do it while I’m not home.” The list of things Sh’reth isn’t supposed to do while Jeff isn’t home to supervise is long and varied. You’d think knitting would be a relatively safe activity. You would be wrong.

“I just wanted to make you dinner,” Sh’reth says. One oven mitt falls to the floor.

Jeff’s heart melts. He ends up letting Sh’reth stir the instant ramen while he digs out a cup of applesauce and a spoonful of peanut butter to complete the meal. Pregnancy is supposed to cause cravings, but honestly, Jeff ate weirder things in college.

Sh’reth cuddles around Jeff as he eats his dinner on the couch. He’s never been able to keep his tentacles to himself. By the time Jeff finishes his food, Sh’reth has one tentacle draped gently over his baby bump, one under his shirt teasing his nipple, and one sneaking up his left pant leg. Jeff tosses his spoon on the coffee table and leans back into the tentacley embrace.

Jeff isn’t sure why Sh’reth touching him always feels so good. Maybe it’s that he can touch all of Jeff’s most sensitive places at once. Before he knows it, his clothes are on the floor and Jeff is panting and writhing and unbelievably horny.

Sh’reth wraps one tentacle around Jeff’s cock and he groans, bucking his hips up to thrust into Sh’reth’s grip. Another tentacle circles his hole and gently presses in, secreting slime to ease the way, while two more rub over the bump of his belly where his children, _their children,_ are growing. Jeff feels safe and secure and _loved_ , in a way he never feels anywhere except in his lover’s tentacles.

Sh’reth fucks Jeff slowly, filling him up so full while he squeezes and strokes his cock. Jeff twists and writhes, needing more, and Sh’reth makes a burbling sound that Jeff thinks of as a laugh and obliges him, thrusting his tentacle in faster and harder while he rubs up and down Jeff’s cock until Jeff comes with a sharp cry, spilling over the round dome of his stomach.

Jeff sinks back into Sh’reth’s embrace. Sh’reth makes a sort of purring, humming sound, and Jeff is full of questionable food and sleepy from his orgasm. They should move to the bed, but Jeff is comfortable and happy here. He may hate his stupid job, and have a charcoal briquette that was once lasagna still waiting to be cleaned up in his oven, but honestly, he wouldn’t trade this for anything.


End file.
